Sharing One Heart
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "The Evil Queen is back and she holds all the cards in her hands!" she wickedly smiled, looked at Regina's heart she was now holding firmly in her hands and then disappeared. / season 5 finale / SwanQueen


_Hello again,_  
 _I am back with a new story. After watching the season finale (season 5 of course) I imagined what would happen if The Evil Queen won and got a chance to destroy Regina. This is what I imagined and the inner SwanQueen fan of mine had to put Emma & Regina together. So please, enjoy and review. I would like to know your opinion. Long live SwanQueen :) P.S. English is not my first language so please forgive me for the mistakes. _

* * *

_**Sharing One Heart**_

„Regina, now's your chance. Destroy her," Mary screamed at Regina who was standing in front of her own darkness. She tried to gather all her power to finally accept that she no longer needed The Evil Queen in her life. Her hands were clenched into fists and her breath became shallow and rapid.

„You destroy me? You don't have what it takes. You're weak. No matter what you do, you can't destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth. You need me," the Evil Queen looked in Regina's eyes and when she spotted the strength of her resistance she felt threatened. There was no time to wait for Regina's move, she couldn't afford to let her do what she expected and it was more than obvious that her only intention was to rip her heart out and destroy it once and for all.

This wasn't the faith she deserved. The woman dressed in a beautiful black gown took few quick steps towards Regina and raised her hand to reach the level where she could hear the sound of a beating heart. It all happened so quickly that nobody was able to react to prevent whatever was coming. The Queen's hand sunk into Regina's chest. She has been through this before to know how painful it is to have her own heart ripped out but this time it was so different. The pain filled her entire body. She felt like her whole being started collapsing inwards. The air that she so desperately wanted to reach her lungs was like fire that was destined to burn all of her internal organs. The moment when the Queen pulled her hand out of her body with the beaming and still beating heart was the worst one she had ever experienced. She wasn't feeling like that because she saw her heart being torn from her body. It was more like a feeling of loosing everything she had inside that kept her alive. Her eyes met Emma's while being filled with tears. Regina's legs gave in and she fell down to the ground. Emma wasn't fast enough to catch her. When the Saviour reached the motionless body The Evil Queen let out a strong and a victorious laugh.  
"The Evil Queen is back and she holds all the cards in her hands!" she wickedly smiled, looked at the heart she was now holding firmly in her hands and then disappeared. Emma desperately shook with Regina repeatedly whispering her name hoping she would wake up. The only thing that reassured her that her brunette friend will be fine were her shallow breaths because she no longer could rely on the beating sound of her heart. Tears filled her own eyes. The memories of her and Regina's journey started to surface. Emma wasn't sure it was a good thing to now feel the emotions that the flashbacks of what she and the mayor of Storybrooke have been through brought up, but she certainly needed to use them to channel all her magic to help and mostly protect her vulnerable friend. Her fingers touched Regina's cheek and from there they moved to her hand. Emma intertwined her fingers with the brunette's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes closed and ignoring the movement behind her she let all the emotions engulf her. The Saviour remembered what Regina taught her so she followed her advice.

"Use your instincts!" she could hear Regina's voice in her head. Every nerv in her body was tensed, her instincts were on alert. The need to protect this woman was too strong to let her at least take a deep breath and think it through. She had to do it as fast as she could and as soon as she was ready to take advantage of the intensity of this situation. A beam of a strong white light shot from her hands and before Mary Margaret got a chance to say a word they both disappeared. Snow could down knowing that it was Emma's magic that carried them away. The reminder of the white smoke was a pretty clear sign of that.

Regina's safe.

It felt like a blink of an eye. As quickly as they left the roof they appeared in the farm house which stood on the edge of the woods that ran around the town. It was Zelena's sanctuary. Emma would have never guessed that Zelena could be her first option, the first person to ask for help. She knew her own magic was strong but she needed another powerful witch to do what she couldn't.

"Zelena?" Emma screamed as soon as she laid the brunette's head slowly on the floor wanting not to hurt her not even slightly releasing the tight grip of her hand keeping her and Regina's fingers connected. Emma wasn't ready to lose her and the feeling of their skin touching reasured her that there's still time to fight. The Saviour wasn't a patient person and when it came to saving someone she cared about so deeply she was close to being anxious and furious.

"Zelena! Get in here!" Emma shouted even louder. The creaking noise of shoes tapping against the wooden floor finally filled the air and when Emma saw Regina's sister entering the room she felt relieved.

"Finally. What took you so long? I need your help!" Emma couldn't hear her own loud voice over the deafening beating of her heart which she could now hear in her ears.

"I have a baby to take care of. What happened?" Zelena rushed in and sat down next to her dead-like looking sister. She ran her fingers through her black hair and checked for her vital signs.

"I don't feel her heart!" she exclaimed her fingers frantically searching for her sister's heart beating against the chest. Her mind was filled with many questions but all of them were now irrelevant. Saving her sister's life was the priority.

"Regina let The Evil Queen out. She wanted to destroy her but wasn't fast enough. The Queen ripped her heart out and then disappeared," Emma explained to Zelena what happened.

"She has her heart? How come she is still alive? Knowing what kind of a monster the Queen is I would guess she couldn't wait for the moment to crush it the minute she was holding it in her hand," Zelena shared her opinion with Emma and looked her in the eye.

"You said you needed my help. What do you think I can do? Do you have any plans except going after her because it wouldn't help her at all," Zelena let her fear and the possibility to give this fight up reach Emma's ears and waited for the blonde to come up with suggestions.

"The heart ..." Emma whispered so quietly that Zelena had to focus to catch what she just said.

"What?" she asked to bring Emma back to this world. She noticed how deep she was in her thoughts, she could feel her thinking. It never ceased to amaze her how strong Emma was especially in situations when someone she loved was in danger. She was always ready to sacrifice herself for the greater good no matter the consequences. Emma looked at Regina. Her peaceful facial expression had a soothing effect on her. She took a deep inhale to shake off all the thoughts she didn't need right now to be able to think clearly.

"You need to rip out my heart, split it into two halves and give one to Regina," Emma shared her plan with Zelena. Her eyes met the ones that were so wicked only few weeks ago. If this happened at the time when Zelena was still the Wicked Witch she would probably have no one else to ask for help. Nobody would agree with this plan. Regina was in many people's eyes still considered as a villain and risking Emma's life for someone who hurt so many people wouldn't be a possible option.

Thank god there was nobody who could protest against what she was about to do.

She was the saviour for god's sake. She would do it for everyone she cared about. Now it was Regina who needed her help and considering how cruel life was for her and how many sticks it threw under her feet she deserved to survive and get her own happy ending. Emma didn't want to admit it the first time she thought about it but her feeling for this brunette were stronger than what a friend feels for a friend. They fought so many battles together standing by each other's sides, they helped so many people to get their own happy endings that now it felt right to claim this as their own chance to be happy.

"Are you serious?" Zelena asked only to make sure that Emma didn't lose her mind. She didn't need Emma to repeat what she said so when she saw the blonde nod she raised her hand and placed it on the saviour's chest. Emma put her free hand on Zelena's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Zelena asked because ripping the Saviour's heart out wasn't easy and she knew that her heart might be protected.

"My magic is light. It has come from pure love. I am sure that since I've made the decision to help her," she looked at Regina's body lying next to her on the floor, "it should work. My feelings for her are true," Emma felt her cheeks turn red and she didn't dare to look at Zelena because she just revealed the big secret of what she has been feeling towards Regina for a very long time but couldn't come to terms with. She closed her eyes again and waited for Zelena to approach to their plan. Emma knew what to expect. She could already feel the pain that a hand entering her chest can cause. When Zelena sensed Emma's next exhale she leaned closer to her. Her hand sank into the Saviour's chest. Emma couldn't catch her breath so she chocked and then gasped. An unpleasant feeling filled her entire body. Her now wide opened eyes scanned Zelena's face not daring to look anywhere else. She felt like this woman was the beacon showing her the light she should follow if she wanted to survive. The decision has been made and she was ready to accept the consequences even if it meant for her to die in order to safe Regina.

"She worked so hard to let anyone take away her chance for the life she desired," Emma found enough strength inside her to let out these words before she collapsed onto the floor right next to Regina. Zelena was now holding the blonde's heart in her hands, trying to break it into two halves to provide each of them to their new and rightful owners. It wasn't an easy task, the Saviour's heart was strong and very well protected from any harm. Finally she managed to split it and after a reassuring moment when her and the blonde's eyes met she pressed both parts of the heart against Emma's and then Regina's chest. Emma gasped as her body received her beating heart back well at least its half. She raised to sit on her knees leaning over Regina's motionless body.

"Come back to me," she whispered hoping that these words will convince her to come back, that it will somehow magically work as a mouth to mouth breathing. Noticing that her and Regina's fingers were still connected she squeezed the brunette's hand to give her a sign that there was someone waiting for her. Emma forgot about Zelena, she also didn't mind that she was looking at them. She leaned closer, the distance between their lips was shorter with every breath she took and when they finally met it felt like another curse has been broken. Emma didn't imagine their first kiss to be like this in such a desperate situation but if it was supposed to be their last she wouldn't mind dying right after. Regina's lips were so soft and Emma couldn't get enough of the sensation that the touch caused in her body. She was shaking. Her lips brushed over hers and when they parted Regina woke up and gasped trying to catch her breath. The grasp on Emma's hand tightened giving Emma proof that her queen was back. She leaned in and hugged her gently.

"I am glad you came back," the saviour whispered in Regina's ear.

"What happened?" the brunette asked looking curiously into Emma's green eyes. She was feeling strange but had no idea from where this feeling was coming from.

"Well, Emma decided to save you by splitting her heart and giving one part of it to you so you could live," Zelena summed up the whole story for her younger sister and got up, cleaned her trousers from the dust and left the two women to enjoy some private conversation.

"You did what?" Regina asked with a sign of surprise in her voice.

"I couldn't lose you. I couldn't get over the idea of living in a world where there would be no you," she sheepishly answered and when she felt Regina's finger on her chin, she raised her head to look into the brunette's eyes. "And I would never want anyone else to share my heart with," her eyes said it all. With an untold _thank you_ she moved closer to her saviour and their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
